HENERAL LUNA & GOYO: Ang Batang Heneral One-shots
by Sydney Flaire
Summary: This is a new series of unrelated (perhaps some will be related in the future) one-shots. I receive requests in my PM inbox and reviews, and I write little one-shots/drabbles based off of those requests. Who knows what requests will show up in my inbox. :) Open for requests! NOTE: English story with Tagalog dialogues.
1. TABLE OF CONTENTS

**MASTERLIST OF ALL ONE-SHOTS**

* * *

 **OPEN FOR REQUESTS!**

Have a prompt or AU you want to have a one-shot about? Give your requests!

* * *

 **1\. The Reason Why He Exists.** Julian del Pilar returned to Bulacan while his younger brother, Goyo, was assigned to be the commanding officer of the President's rearguard. As Christmas approached, Julian anticipated the return of his brother.

 **2\. Living is Harder.** Due to the trauma of everything that had happened up until this point, Goyo suffers from his visions; almost leading him to drown. A retelling of an iconic part of the movie from four different POVs.

 **3\. Angels Do Weep.** Angelito Bernal was the younger brother of Manuel and Jose Bernal, two of the late General Luna's most trusted comrades. But when General Luna died and General del Pilar was asked to eliminate every Luna loyalists, tragedy continued on.

 **4\. Dreams.** When Goyo entered the Katipunan, he had chosen the name "Aguila". And the names that we wished to be called mirrors our dreams... right?

 **5\. Strict Parents.** Joven, son of Miong and Pule, was conflicted between his two suitors: the General and the Colonel. Miong wanted the General. Pule wanted the Colonel. Joven has to choose.

 **6\. House of Cards.** The First Philippine Republic has every resources it has. But its President knows that something is missing. Until, a young general arrives. What is a Jack for a King's deck of cards?

 **7\. Secrets Pt I.** If General Luna didn't die, and became Joven's adopted father... how will he meet—fall in love—with Colonel Enriquez?

 **8\. Return Pt I.** Tirad Pass surely has its fair share of history in Philippine history: for it showcase the heroism of the Boy General. But... what if it had been otherwise? Instead of dying, Goyo survived Tirad Pass. Will he be able to have his own happy ending, and find it at Dagupan?

 **9\. Fanfiction.** Modern Jovente AU. It all started with a fanfiction and a discovery; then to a meeting.

 **10\. Secrets Pt II.** If General Luna didn't die, Colonel Enriquez must steel his nerves to meet him to deliver a message... or will he end up falling in love with Joven, the General's adopted son?

 **11\. Return Pt II.** Goyo survived Tirad Pass and was reunited with his love from Dagupan. But there is still someone waiting for him to return alive for Christmas, right?

 **12\. Double Date.** Felidios Modern AU (with Mabinaldo)! Miong was curious who had captured his sister's heart. It appeared that his insecurity would be turned against him.

 **13\. Drink It Up.** Slight Jovente (if you squint)! Vicente's greatest flaw was leaving Joven under the care of the del Pilar brothers after a party one night. It served him a lesson that he would never allow such thing to happen again.

 **14\. The Brother I Once Had.** Even before the tragedy that came in a tumbling succession, Goyo was a different man whom Major Manuel Bernal had known. Unfortunately, there are just some things that even he couldn't control, especially if the blindfold had been worn too tightly for the truth to be seen; and for Manuel, the fault was his.

 **15\. Interrupted.** "Kapag nagkita kayo ni Julian…" It was the last time that Julian del Pilar was mentioned by Goyo before he was abruptly interrupted from saying the rest to his aidé-de-camp, Vicente Enriquez. What was he actually supposed to say at that time if he was given the chance to continue?

 **16\. Advanced.** Running away had never been the best course of action; nor it had been the first resort to head on to. Miong was at fault with too many things. But there was one thing thing that he was so guilty that even his birthday (March 22) was tainted with an overload of regrets.

 **17\. What I Hoped For.** General del Pilar knew the load of responsibility that was placed on his shoulders, and it was downgrading him way harder than anyone else. Too heavy for him to focus his thoughts to other things, and lose track of time. Even forgetting what date it is today.

 **18\. Ankle-deep.** _21 November 2018_

 **19\. First Nightmare.** _28 November 2018_

 **20\. Horizon.** _2 December 2018_

 **21\. The Smallest Coffins are the Heaviest.** _12 December 2018_

 **22\. Acceptance.** _16 December 2018_

 **23\. Falling.** _19 December 2018_

 **24\. To Make Young Children Believe.** _24 December 2018_

 **25\. Trailing the Steps.** _26 December 2018_

 **26\. Last Nightmare.** _2 January 2019_

 **27\. Repent.** _9 January 2019_

 **28\. Stolen Lights.** _16 January 2019_

 **29\. It's (Not) Okay.** _23 January 2019_

 **30\. Restless.** _30 January 2019_

 **31\. Return Pt III.** _6 February 2019_

 **32\. Two Generals.** _13 February 2019_

 **33\. Love Square.** _20 February 2019_

 **34\. Where Are You Going, General?.** _27 February 2019_


	2. The Reason Why He Exists

**The Reason Why He Exists**

* * *

 _Julian del Pilar returned to Bulacan while his younger brother, Goyo, was assigned to be the commanding officer of the President's rearguard. As Christmas approached, Julian anticipated the return of his brother._

* * *

Julian knew that it was wrong of him to agree being separated from his younger brother. The very reason that he originally joined the revolution was because he was told by their mother to be Goyo's anchor to the world, and never let him battle everything on his own. But when he was given the order to return to Bulacan, and gladly accepted it, he knew that it will be his undoing.

 _"Kuya, uuwi ka na ng Bulacan," Goyo asked—_ told _—him before they separate ways._

 _He surrounded an arm on his shoulders and laughed. "Uuwi ka naman ng Bulacan sa pasko, hindi ba?"_

 _Goyo sighed heavily as if the heaviness of the duty placed on him weighs too much for him to carry. He looked wistfully at the sight of the square at Dagupan. "Iba ang maunang umuwi na kesa sa pasko pa. Nangungulila na ako."_

 _"Dalawang buwan na lang naman, pasko na," he assured. "Ganito. Sisiguraduhin ko na pagbalik mo ng Bulacan, kumpleto kami para salubungin ka. Sabihan ko na din ang mga Enriquez. Sigurado na sasama sila sapagkat magiging kasama mo sila Vicente at Jose pauwing Bulacan."_

 _"Nakakapagod na, Kuya," remarked the younger del Pilar._

 _He bit his lower lip, looking at Goyo as if to understand what he truly meant by those words. In the end, he sighed and shuffled the latter's always groomed hair. "Magkita tayo sa pasko. Umuwi ka, ha, Goyong?"_

 _"Kuya…" Goyo looked up to watch him._

 _Julian smiled before kissing his younger brother on the forehead and clapped him by his shoulder. With that assurance, he started his journey back to Bulacan._

But on his way to Bulacan, he heard the news that _Señor Presidente_ had chosen Goyo to lead the rearguard for their retreat out of Dagupan because of the pursuing Americans. The last thing he had known was that the Brigada Pilar was heading north to meet with General Tinio.

There were no other way for Julian and his family to find out the happenings at the whereabouts of Goyo and his brigade; one that even made the Enriquez family fumble in the dark for the status of their two youngest sons.

He had thought of asking a soldier to keep giving him tabs; but for a group that is always on the run, sending a soldier will be like asking the poor man to chase the footprints.

When December finally came, he felt the shiver deep on his bones. He felt that something wrong had happened. He disregarded it every now and then that it was nothing, and it was all due to the Christmas breeze.

Since the start of the _misa de gallo_ , he had been anxiously waiting outside their house late at night to see his dashing younger brother return from the warfront. But no general on his great white stallion brimming with pride and the best of his appearance—no younger brother of his—arrived.

Then, at Christmas Eve, still waiting outside their home, he saw two familiar figures, looking like they've battled through hell, had been staggering on their walk as they kept hold of the reins of their own horses.

The Enriquez brothers stopped, seeing Julian standing from his seat with words that were too hard to speak out.

"Si Goyong?" Julian managed to inquire, shaken despite knowing the conclusion already with the mere presence of the two—with those dead-look on their eyes and the smear marks of a bloody fight on their dirty uniforms.

Vicente's face hardened, unable to look Julian on the eyes. His silence was much more of a deafening scream of the truth that couldn't be said.

Julian immediately rushed to him, almost stumbling to reach him. In response, Vicente caught him, embracing him as he let his younger brother, Jose, took the reins of his horse, and letting Julian cry on his shoulders—almost _howling_.

At that moment alone, the rest of the del Pilar had seen the commotion upon hearing Julian crying; and they gasped with realization of the worst.

Julian knew that it was wrong of him to agree being separated from his younger brother. Because, at the moment where his brother needed him the most, he wasn't there to protect or even remind him of his strength. And now... what?

He just lost the very reason why he exists.


	3. Living is Harder

**Living is Harder**

* * *

 _Due to the trauma of everything that had happened up until this point, Goyo suffers from his visions; almost leading him to drown. A retelling of an iconic part of the movie from four different POVs._

* * *

 **GENERAL GREGORIO "GOYO" DEL PILAR**

 _Blood..._

Since Kakarong de Sili, blood had been a sickening sight for Goyo. He hated it just as how much he hated the sight of wars and the sound of the sizzling bullets. But fate pushed him to be blinded and deafened by it. The trauma remained, and everything he had done will always haunt him.

Like those words of Manuel Bernal, mocking him.

 _"Tahol, Goyo. Tahol."_

He closed his eyes, shaking his head to remove the memory. The more he suppressed them, the clearer they became. The more he wanted to forget, the more it was imprinted.

An eagle screeched, causing him to open his eyes in shocked. Lifting his head, he realized that it had been midday. And when he tried to sit up, he grunted in pain instead. Something stopped his movements just as he felt cold hands closing around his ankles, dragging him down. He tried to swat the hands, but his hands won't even reached them; instead, his hands reached out for his face, meeting the skin of his neck and feeling them wet with hot blood.

His chest heaved. He wanted to scream, but his throat felt tight. Blood bubbled from the open wound as he was left looking at the sight above, helplessly searching for that eagle. His mouth opened, desperate for the sound of his voice.

Desperate to _breathe_.

But instead of a shout. A howl— _bark_ of a dog—escalated from deep down his throat.

 _It hurts_... He thought as he closed his eyes instantly. Hands hopelessly clutching onto his chest; fingernails scratching his skin in an attempt to catch air. His hands flapped in the darkness, but the hands became stronger with pulling him down. And the second time that he opened his mouth, water rushed in.

He kicked the hands like some kid struggling to get away from bullies and to swim back to the surface. But even though the hands disappeared a second later, swimming to reach the surface seemed to be so far away.

 _"Goyong!"_ he heard his brother and his friends calling out for him. They helped him back to the shore, breathing heavily in panic.

Tears welled on his eyes as he stared at the ground beneath; him on his hands and knees, just as how a dog is, too different from an eagle which soars the sky with great freedom.

He was crying, when the realization hit him, _"Kuya! Mamamatay ako!"_

* * *

 **COLONEL JULIAN DEL PILAR**

When Goyo shook him awake in the middle of the night, he knew that there was something wrong. He tried reading the situation first—waiting for the distress if ever they were under attack—but there hadn't been any; just Goyo's soft-spoken voice as he was being distrub from his slumber. He knew at that moment on that something was troubling Goyo. And he didn't ask, knowing that his brother would not even say anything; instead, he allowed him with whatever plan that the younger del Pilar has.

But the moment that the two of them even woke Vicente, and the latter calling out for Joven; he knew that his brother was up to something. It was only by the time that they reached the riverbank that he had seen the glee on Goyo's eyes when they've been blanketed by a shadow earlier on. He suddenly remembered his baby brother—the one he had vowed to protect and support with all he got.

"Mahuli walang bayag!" Goyo shouted, already stripping from his nightclothes to be abandoned by the shore. Like a child, hurrying right away to the freezing water.

"Mauna tarantado!" he replied back, following thereafter as Vicente came last, commenting, "Tangina! Ang ginaw!"

Joven stayed by the bank, guarding their abandoned clothes. But at that moment on, the three of them that had dipped onto the water... memories of their childhood returned. The three of them with the rest of their other brothers in Bulacan.

A gunfire echoed a few minutes later, causing Julian to panic and shout. He immediately hurried to the shore, Vicente on tow, as he screamed that they weren't the enemies but comrades. "Walang hiya," he mumbled in anger as he removed one of the soldier's hat; surprised to see—"Juan?!"

"Pinsan?!"

"Tarantado. Sa kulay naming 'to, mukha ba kaming Amerikano?" He pointed at Vicente. "Ayan si Vicente. Muntik mo na kaming mabaril! Ayon si Goyong!" He pointed at the riverbank, suddenly realizing his younger brother's absence.

He panicked. He would never forgive himself if something wrong happened to his baby brother with him present. He was about to run back to the water despite the darkness when Goyo finally appeared. He hurried to help him, steadying him as he always does.

The younger del Pilar was shaking so much when he screamed with audible fear on his voice, in-between his struggle to catch his breathe, "Kuya! Mamamatay ako!"

"Buhay na buhay ka, Goyo," remarked Vicente.

Julian only looked at him with no idea what to do. He knew at that moment on that Goyo heavily depended on him. But still...

"Kuya, babalik ka ba talaga ng Bulacan?" his younger brother asked, curious and afraid; still shaken.

He sighed heavily. "Kailangan, Goyong."

The younger del Pilar didn't say anything else after that. However, for Julian, he knew that he should have done something. For if something bad happens to Goyo with or without him present, he'll certainly blame himself for it.

* * *

 **COLONEL VICENTE ENRIQUEZ**

If there was someone who was a fool among them, it would be Goyo. No one will be so stupid to urge a swim in the freezing river at midnight wherein they could easily be hinted by their own comrades on patrol as an enemy. And he had been right with that intuition that they were almost shot by soldiers of their own, despite having Joven by the shore. After all, with all of them living in a world where anyone can betray anyone... one must not take chances too easily.

"Tarantado. Sa kulay naming 'to, mukha ba kaming Amerikano?" Julian was scolding his own cousin for the mistake, all the while Vicente was snickering his disappointment. "Ayan si Vicente. Muntik mo na kaming mabaril! Ayon si Goyong!"

Vicente shivered when silence followed that remark. His eyes widened as if that would be enough to see much better in the darkness, but even he could trust his eyes to see clearly that there wasn't anyone in the river.

Julian was the first one to rush back to the river, him trailing, already panicking the same way as the others present. After all, how would they explain it to everyone if something happened to Goyo? How could they say that their general perished after being mistaken for an American, with them swimming at midnight?

 _Puñeta, Goyo._ It was his mind praying for Goyo's safety; since he already felt the radiating guilt that was slowly building within Julian.

A few seconds later, Goyo sprouted from the water. Without any hesitation, he and Julian took him back to the shore. He could swore that this was the first time that he had seen Goyo completely nervous, afraid, shaken— _everything_. The young general's face was white as sheet as he kept his breathing even, trying to calm himself down on his own when he was visibly trembling and he was audibly crying when he stated, "Kuya! Mamamatay ako!"

"Buhay na buhay ka, Goyo," he replied, unsure why he was at the end of his wits to laugh at this moment when Goyo almost died drowning. But the moment the words were out of his mouth, he couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Since he knew that the day would come that all of them would die. It was just that someone dies sooner rather than later.

Tragedy was no longer new for Vicente. He had lost Analecto during the earlier wars. To hear Goyo, the same man who've idolized his brother, saying that he was about to die... it was like seeing his own brother dying right in front of him.

On that incident, he had reaffirmed his vow in the memory of his Kuya Anacleto. That he would fight until his last breath for Goyo—not as the Boy General or the President's favorite or because he must as his aide-de-camp. But because Goyo is a brother. And he would not allow himself lose another just because of this war.

* * *

 **JOVEN HERNANDO**

Ever since that incident during the Battle of Calumpit, Joven became a light-sleeper. A single sound easily made him bolt upright from bed as if he had always been anticipating for a war. That was the reason why it had been too easy to wake him from his sleep with just a tap of a pebble that had been thrown against the window.

He grudgingly pulled himself from bed, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes as he drew closer to the window and looked below to see Vicente grinning. He was along with General del Pilar and Colonel del Pilar. (Weird to find the younger del Pilar as a much higher ranking official than the other.) But the three were expectant of him—the General uplifted, the Colonel almost sulking as he tried to keep himself awake, and Vicente completely ecstatic. The latter had been the one behind the pebble-throwing and invitation to drag him onto the three officers' midnight excursion.

Yawning, he followed the three on the way that was slightly outside of town. He was even dragged by Vicente now and then as they tried to avoid being spotted by the Filipino soldiers patrolling the area. And in the end, upon reaching the riverbank, the three immediately stripped and dived onto the freezing water without any hesitation at all. Perhaps, they didn't need to worry since the General himself was the first one to dip into the river, albeit the cold.

He was then asked to come join them, but Joven was so tired that he just sat by the bank. The three officers' nightclothes just close to him. He replied, "Kayo na lang. Dito na lang ako. Bantay."

Colonel del Pilar laughed. "Baka magka-kulitiw ka diyan. Nakahubad kaming lahat dito."

He couldn't help but to smile. It wasn't because of the comment, but because how it had been too real to find out that the snappy officials he had met turned out to have soft and huge hearts. For him, this was a rare sight that only a few managed to see. And yet... the memory of the Bernal brothers continue pressing against his thoughts.

All of a sudden, something behind him caused the leaves to rustle and there came the gun fire that destroyed the relaxed situation. The two colonels immediately jumped away from the river, made themselves known, and scolded the two guards for their insolence.

It took the four a moment to recognize that the General was no longer around; but Joven, who've said that he would be doing the watch, realized it right away. However, he was so unsure of what to do that he wasn't able to say anything. He doesn't know if he was to panic or what; but he breathed out a sigh of relief the moment that they've all ensured that the General was alive and would live another day.

And yet, the worries didn't end right away. For the General was so white as if he had seen a ghost. And he was shaking. So feeble. So weak. So helpless. And his voice was so pained that there was no doubt that he was crying.

"Kuya! Mamamatay ako!"

"Buhay na buhay ka, Goyo," Vicente noted.

But he'll never forget that. That stance and look of being on the end of his own wits.

Joven prayed that this war will not cost another futile death. He had known enough; and these three had earned a friend out of him. He knew that if one was to bid farewell later on because of this war, no one from them would be the same ever again. And upon seeing the friendship that the three has... it broke his heart thinking that people of their time's lives were like books with not enough pages for their happy endings.


	4. Angels Do Weep

**Angels Do Weep**

* * *

 _Angelito Bernal was the younger brother of Manuel and Jose Bernal, two of the late General Luna's most trusted comrades. But when General Luna died and General del Pilar was asked to eliminate every Luna loyalists, tragedy continued on._

* * *

 _"Heneral Goyo... Heneral del Pilar..."_

When Angelito heard the name, he knew that he must escape whatever happens. The Boy General, the very moment that he would found him, he would surely be confined to submit. And maybe, he shouldn't have thought of that... because it invited trouble.

The Bernal name had been known by the Brigada Pilar. For Manuel and Jose Bernal's close tie with the late General Luna, they were asked to submit. But as matters currently stand, they were running away. Hunted.

That was why, when Colonel Vicente Enriquez visited the shop of Laureáno in search of a photographer to match the vanity of his young commanding officer, he shivered. And the very moment that Colonel Julian del Pilar arrived, realizing his name: he was led to submit. Tied and forced to meet the _Faborito del Presidente_.

"Nasaan ang mga kuya mo?" The General asked, calm and patient.

Angelito looked on. Biting his lower lip as he stifled a cry. He would not speak, even if they were to force him. He would not submit to the del Pilar brothers.

"Yung mga traydor mong kapatid!" Screamed the Colonel.

"Kuya..." trailed the younger del Pilar.

He noticed the brotherhood that remained between the two. And he couldn't wonder why these two wanted to separate him from his brothers as well. Couldn't the del Pilars noticed that the relationship that they have also mirrored that of them Bernals?

And yet... fate seemed too cruel for them. Jose was assassinated, and Manuel was killed right in front of him. The latter none other than done upon the orders received by General del Pilar from _Señor Presidente_.

"Palayain niyo na siya," the General stated.

The energy within his system vanished in an instant with the ringing of the gun that killed his Kuya Manuel. He seized struggling. His eyes were pinned onto the blood that stained the cold floor rather than to the face of his brother. Warm tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Someone forced him to look up. At the face of his brothers' murderers. Though they didn't look menacing at all, for him, their faces shifted from a gentle monster to a vicious villain as if they were dipped in blood. As if they were laughing at him when no one does; and hear his brothers' shrieks of pain when they were long gone.

"Kuya Manuel... Kuya Jose..." he mumbled helplessly. His eyes seeing them as his brothers ran, looking at him with their smiles once in a while to see if he was still following them. They were urging him to catch them; just as how they play the game when there wasn't any war separating them.

He was covered in dirt. Dry tears smeared his cheeks. Eyes straight ahead, looking at nothing. Footsteps staggering. As he wandered around.

The whispers said that he used to have a happy life. With two brothers serving the greatest general the Philippine Revolution of its war against the Americans ever had. And those two brothers were killed by brothers as well.

It seemed like innocence was stolen too early for those who loved so wholly. Like an angel whose wings were stolen before they were even given the chance to fly.

 _What have they done to you?_


	5. Dreams

**Dreams**

* * *

 _When Goyo entered the Katipunan, he had chosen the name "Aguila". And the names that we wished to be called mirror our dreams... right?_

* * *

Goyo has the tendency to show off his very best to the others.

He ensures that his uniform and everything that goes along with it are polished and shined. He wears it very proudly. His fingers trailing the bars on his epaulettes; the cap that he often tips when he nods; and the jacket of his uniform that radiates his status being part of the elite class. After all, to be part of the small percent of the population highly speaks "class" and "elegance".

Perhaps, it had been all his reason to choose such a career than any other. Aside from that vanity wherein he can show off to the entire world as he traveled from one place to another with his job, meeting countless other girls around the globe, he had always looked up at the sky. Envisioning what it will be like to fly. And when that dream had finally been reached... his ego grows much more.

There are times that he will look at the mirror and admire his beauty. He will often leave the flight deck during cruising, dependent of the autopilot with the first officer keeping watch, just to trail on the cabin in search of a beautiful lady, or even continue his courtship to one of the flight attendants that will swoon over him and one whom he'll forget upon landing. Before every flight, he'll ensure that he gets to be the one to do the pre-flight inspection, just so that he can brandished his new and always shined shoes that he once mentioned to have brought from Italy (the last time had been from France) after a short break there, and his watches that are always different every day.

His actions made him earn a nickname among the passenger service agents—"Captain Heartbreaker"; and by the ramp agents calling him—"The Pretentious Captain".

For Goyo, he has the right to do so. No one knows how much money his family had spent to reach this dream. How many exams he needed to pass, check-rides and hours to accumulate before reaching his current position. His pride is embedded on the licenses that he had earned. The very reason why he felt so free every time he does fly.

He thinks that he is an eagle whose thirst for flight will never be quenched.

* * *

"Hoy! Julian," Vicente called out to the older del Pilar, eyeing the younger man next to Julian, with a distinct slur on his voice. He had been on control of the number of drinks he was having; afraid that he would be scolded again. For if there was a drunk del Pilar; expect that they were to do something stupid, and lead them to be injured for weeks. "Ano na naman sa tingin mo iniisip ni Goyong? Kailangan ko bang kunin ulit yung tali?"

Julian was closed to his own limit; the very reason why Vicente was already pulling the bottle of alcohol away from his reach. For the last time, he had been singing quite loudly that angered the neighbours. He then turned to his younger brother who was smiling with his eyes already half-closed and almost chuckling, visibly drunk. "Oo. Bago pa ito umakyat ulit ng puno, magkabali na naman, at sabihin na nakakalipad siya."


	6. Strict Parents

**Strict Parents**

* * *

 _Joven, son of Miong and Pule, was conflicted between his two suitors: the General and the Colonel. Miong wanted the General. Pule wanted the Colonel. Joven has to choose._

* * *

Joven was told by his parents that if he was to choose a man, it would be someone with achievements, great deeds, decency and a good reputation. Being the good child, he said that he will make sure that if he was to ever love, it would be a man as that.

The news of a great brigade led by a young man named General del Pilar was stationed to set up camp close to their residence. It wasn't a surprised; since his dad had always favored the General. Well, because he was a 'General'. What to expect then? The man had accomplished too much for his young age.

So, when the General went on to their house with nothing but on his very best alone, his dad was all smiling. Especially when the General speaks, "Magandang araw po, mga ginoo. Pumopogi po tayo ngayon ah."

But Joven's father was grumpy as if he easily saw right through the General's bad reputation. Joven heard from his position upstairs, his dad saying, "Wala si Joven dito."

Joven flushed. Saddened by the lie.

"Magandang araw," his dad greeted, brimming with a smile. "Hinahanap mo ba si Joven? Tawagin ko la—"

"Mukhang anak ko ang napili mong lokohin sa lugar na ito, ah," interrupted his father.

The General tipped his head to the side, unsure of what those words meant. "Po?"

"Pule..." his dad trailed with a strained smile.

The frown on his father's face deepened. "Miong..."

"Si Joven ay nasa itaas, General del Pilar," answered his dad, still looking on at his father. "Paniguradong matutuwa si Joven na malaman na umaakyat ka sa kanya ng ligaw."

The General, who was so blinded with love, grinned happily. Tipping his cap first as of a nod, before dashing on to the direction of the staircase, all the while saying, "Maraming salamat po, mga ginoo."

His father wasn't happy. Joven found out that the General has a long string of lovers, and has the reputation of leaving a lover on every town he went. His father wanted a descent man with a good reputation.

As it figures, one time when the General visited them, General del Pilar's aide-de-camp, Colonel Enriquez, who've came along with the General before, had set his eyes as well on to Joven.

So, like the General, he garnered his strength and courage, made his way to the house with flowers plucked by the riverbank, and though shivering in fear, he met Joven's parents at the _sala_. He made his way to _mano_ , saying in almost a stutter, "Magandang araw, mga ginoo. Maari ho bang makita si Joven?"

Joven squirmed. Excited.

His father was smiling gently. "Napakarespeto mo naman. Pababain ko lang saglit si Jo—"

But his dad immediately stood from his seat, eyes dark, blaring with haunting aura, crossed the room to reach the Colonel, and shove a piece of paper to him. Threateningly, he said, "Kung gusto mo makita si Joven, eto ang litrato. Pakatitigan mo."

The Colonel took the picture, shivering, as he felt like Death was standing right in front of him. "P-po?"

"Miong..." His father snapped with a furious smile, indicating trouble.

"Pule..." His dad's eyes narrowed, looking intently at the Colonel. The latter could swore that he almost peed on his pants.

"Iho, si Joven ay nasa itaas," remarked his father. "Paniguradong magagalak siyang makita ka."

"M-Maraming salamat po," the Colonel replied as he took his hat, fumbling to keep his hands from shaking. The flowers were almost withered on how tightly he closed his hands around it.

When his parents couldn't decide, conflicted on who to choose, since their opinions were divided, they finally turned to Joven.

"Joven, mamili ka? Sino sa dalawa?" Asked his dad.

"Yung mangogoyong heneral o si Koronel Enriquez?" Inquired his father.

His dad was shocked with the words used. "Teka lang. Baka dapat ang pagpilian ay: si Heneral del Pilar o yung nangangatol na koronel?"

His parents bickered on against each other. Dictating the pros of their chosen suitor, and downgrading with cons the other one. In the end, his parents had decided to ask the ultimate question.

"Sino ang mas mahal mo sa aming dalawa?"

"Kayo pong dalawa," Joven didn't hesitate answering.

"Alam namin yun, Joven," assured his dad.

"Pero isa lang ang pwede mo piliin," added his father.

Joven looked down with a light blush on his cheeks. He fumbled on with the gold ring and a made-shift withered flower formed into a ring that adorned his fingers. "Sa totoo nga lang po... naka-oo na po ako sa kanilang dalawa."


	7. House of Cards

**House of Cards**

* * *

 _The First Philippine Republic has every resources it has. But its President knows that something is missing. Until, a young general arrives. What is a Jack for a King's deck of cards?_

* * *

Perhaps the reason that he didn't hesitate promoting Gregorio del Pilar from an unknown soldier to a lieutenant to a captain to a lieutenant colonel to a brigadier general and governor of Bulacan within less than three years was because there was something about the young man that he couldn't define.

He heard that there was a boy who suffered a bullet graze and be one of the last ones to retreat during the Battle of Kakarong de Sili. At that, he knew that he must do something for that bravery.

There were too few Filipinos who act the way he did. That was why when he first saw something out of the boy during their first meeting, he could sense the spark and passion on his eyes that couldn't be rivaled. To be honest, despite his age back then, he was so confident. So sure and so willing to do everything for something that he believed on. He would fight for the Philippines as it so happened.

The young del Pilar had shown not only courage, but as well an unrivaled leadership. He was good with disguises and undercovers. If he wasn't a known soldier who was garnering a name of his own, he could have been chosen to be a spy instead. But despite that growing ego of his, he knew how to inspire people to fight than make them just follow orders.

He knew that there was something with the young man that made him trust him with his life. That made him thought of him as his Jack among his deck of cards.

But perhaps, during that time that he had treasured his Jack too much, it was also the time that he was losing him from reality.

The great feats of del Pilar's untarnished reputation changed. Even he noticed that. Since Luna died, he thought that del Pilar would remain the same. But the Boy General was slowly dying right in front of him the very moment that del Pilar started following him; than before when he took inspiration of how the young man led. The Jack that the King had treasured was slowly becoming a Joker.

He heard the words on how the rest labeled del Pilar as his pup. His henchman. The one who would do everything as long as it was ordered by _Señor Presidente_. If he was a Caviteño, perhaps there would be no questions asked; but for a Bulakeño? The one heralded to be the Great Eagle of the Revolution? What happened?

Approaching the Boy even made him scared. Afraid that if he was to say something, it would turn out to be different. But he knew that behind the façade, the Boy was also suffering. There were times during their escape that he saw him staring at a distance, unmoving; and when he realized that he was there, the Boy would immediately retort back to the General he was.

He knew when the first shot was fired at Tirad. He knew that the Americans had caught up. And the only way left was to wait for the fight to end. He was with Simeon Villa by five o'clock in the afternoon; at the time that two soldiers from the fight had returned back to camp.

"Patay na po si Heneral Goyo," the two reported back. The two continued on talking about how there were just a few of them; that the Boy's aide-de-camp had been staggering on the way back and won't even speak a word and won't allow anyone to be close to him. They went on and on about what could the Americans be currently doing. And yet—

"Heneral del Pilar," he started, cutting the conversation. "Paano?"

 _Through the neck_ , they said.

 _When?_

"Kaninang alas diyes po," they replied.

He nodded.

The rest of his officers suggested that they must leave tonight.

Another nod.

Knowing that they would not be receiving any other word from him, they left him alone. But even being alone wasn't enough. For he could hear the whispers and the cries coming from outside the hut. His sister's cries hurt his ears; the soldiers left from the Brigada Pilar, who didn't volunteer or weren't chosen, were lamenting the death of their General and their comrades who've died.

But none of them knew that _Señor Presidente_ was suffering on his own. The Boy's death would be another part of his nightmare. Another death which he couldn't bear to be in vain. His house of cards finally crumbling—that was the last straw.

Perhaps the reason that he had been fond of the Boy General was because he first saw him as someone whom he envisioned himself to be back then. Someone he had hoped to be. Someone he expected will be so much greater than him.

Perhaps that was why he lamented so much upon hearing the news. Because it felt like he had lost a son whom he had failed to save.


	8. Secrets Pt I

**Secrets**

Pt. I

* * *

 _If General Luna didn't die, and became Joven's adopted father... how will he meet—fall in love—with Colonel Enriquez?_

* * *

Joven could still remember that day that he first saw the Colonel. It was during the time that his now foster father, General Antonio Luna, had received the audience that the young General del Pilar had petitioend for with the rest of his officers. It was when the Colonel himself was asked by his general to deliver the message beforehand the meeting, and Joven was having tea and _ensaymadas_ with the rest of his father's closest confidants. At first meeting alone, his eyes were pinned on at the guest; only diverting to hide the blush when their eyes met for a second.

It had been a brief encounter alone, since his father immediately dismissed the Colonel to report back to the Boy General that they were meeting each other in few days time to strategize their next plan of fortifying the northern regions as originally planned before that misunderstanding in Cabanatuan that ended as a fiasco for the Kawit Brigade. Anyhow, Joven was expectant of the meeting. Especially if that would mean that he'll be seeing the Colonel again, befriend him, and be within approach.

"Heneral, bakit po kayo pumayag makipagkita kay Heneral del Pilar? Hindi po ba at hindi siya sumadyang humarap sa inyo noong tayo'y nasa Bagbag?" asked Paco with a curious frown, worried that a misunderstanding will happen again just like that of in Cabanatuan.

Rusca almost choked on his tea before chuckling. "Baka nga paborito ni _Señor Presidente_ si Heneral del Pilar, pero mas mataas pa rin ang posisyon ng ating Heneral. Tsaka, Bulakeño yun. Di naman Caviteño. Hindi yun tatakbo hangga't kailangan. Magkakasundo sila panigurado ni Heneral."

"At yung huling beses..." General Luna trailed off with a wistful smile. "Kung di dahil kay Mascardo, baka nagtagumpay tayo depensahan ang Calumpit at ang Quingua. Kaso nga lang..." He laughed. "Caviteño talaga. Asahan mong lagi silang maghahanap ng gulo porket ang _Señor Presidente_ ay isang Caviteño."

"Ang mga nasa ilalim po ba ni Heneral del Pilar ay mula saan, Tay?" Joven suddenly inquired out of curiousity. After all, if the Colonel was under General del Pilar, it would mean that they were from the same province. And he'll want to know as much detail as he could have. Additionally, he still found it weird regarding General Artikulo Uno as his father.

The rest of the officials stopped for a second on their foods and drinks to look at him. A long moment of silence settled as they turned to their general for any reaction. A second later, his foster father turned away as he covered his face with his hands and the others hurried next to him in comfort.

Joven was dumbstrucked about the reason, and remained helplessly traversing the darkness with the unanswered question.

All the while the officials gathered to assure General Luna that he heard right; the latter muttering, "Tinawag niya akong 'Tay'."

* * *

The day of the meeting with the forces of General del Pilar came much faster than Joven had thought. To be honest, he had been eagerly waiting. He had wished that it would be sooner, and now, the meeting was being conducted.

Joven stood close to where the Bernal brothers were just as the two generals finally came face-to-face with each other, as well as their next ranking officials—General Luna with Colonel Román and Captain Rusca; while General del Pilar with his brother, Colonel Julian del Pilar, and the same colonel who've delivered the message, Colonel Vicente Enriquez.

"Tignan mo nga naman itong si Goyo," Manuel whispered to his younger brother, Jose, nudging him by the side with a smirk. "Bayani ng Bulacan."

"Kuya!" scolded Jose as a whisper, stopping the older Bernal from being disrespectful.

The eyes of the rest of Luna's troops might be on General del Pilar; the same way that del Pilar's troops were on General Luna. But it had been much more embarrassing for Joven, since he was looking at one of the men who flanked the young and handsome general. The same man he had seen few days prior.

As if his thoughts had travelled on, the Colonel suddenly turned to his direction, catching his eyes. Joven instantly flushed, but before looking away, he noticed the Colonel smiling at him. That charming and captivating smile.

It hadn't gone unnoticed. Apparently, even if it was noticed by the officials, especially by the two generals, they didn't commented about it. Even when the two managed to finally have a formal introduction with each other, the others remained acting oblivious over the matter.

As the rest of the soldiers under General Luna and General del Pilar worked together, the time that Joven had with Colonel Enriquez also became frequent. Of course, Joven's foster father would not allow him to just wonder around without an officer with him. Most of the time, he was asked to come along with wherever Jose Bernal would be like some bodyguard of his. Too bad that his father would not even allow him to get-along with the forces of General del Pilar; and all he could do was to steal glances at a certain Colonel.

* * *

It was only during dinner after a few days that the discussion was brought on board. Despite being meant to work closely together, the generals had decided to take their meals at different times. Though they were offered the same food, they won't seat at the same time in front of a meal. It was all due to the fear that enemy attack would sprang at any moment, and well, there's the underlying inquiry that both generals couldn't be killed at the same time if there would be some poisoning or something. So, that time, it had been Joven, his father, and his father's officials who were seated on the table first.

"Heneral, baka maaraing hayaan na natin si Joven na makapag-ikot-ikot sa kampo magisa," Jose brought up. If Jose was to be asked, he was already fed up with having to always snap Joven from his daydreaming everytime that they were to be close with General del Pilar's men, especially when Colonel Enriquez was around. "Alam naman po ng lahat na ng sundalo rito na kapag napahamak si Joven, sa inyo sila malalagot."

His father regarded him for a second before turning to the other officials. "Joven, kay Manuel ka naman sumama."

Manuel suddenly stopped eating. "Heneral... Seryoso ba kayong hayaan si Joven na malayo sa lugar kung saan pinakaligtas? Alam niyo naman po kung saan ako naka-atas."

"Eh di kay Rusca," the General remarked on, but Rusca gave him a pointed look.

Joven remembered that the General had allowed him to be with Captain Rusca for a few hours, and when he heard the latter teaching Joven to curse, he immediately regretted it, giving his captain a long set of lecture not to be a bad influence.

"Paco?" the General suggested another time. But to follow Paco meant to be close to him as well. And any position close to him has a danger trailing on. He sighed. "Jose..."

"Tay, kaya ko naman po protektahan ang sarili ko," Joven interjected.

"Noong una at huling hawak mo nga ng baril, nabaril ka."

"Pero, tay... Tama naman po si Kuya Jose—"

The rest of the officials turned to Jose at that point, before the latter turned away as he brushed a sleeve across his face and Manuel, who was seated next to him, gave him a pat on the shoulder.

His father smiled with great joy, relief and pride, urging him to continue on.

"Di naman po ako mapapahamak basta't napapaligiran ako ng mga sundalo pong tapat sa inyo at kay Heneral del Pilar," Joven added.

Suddenly, all of the officials turned to him another time. The smile dropped from his father that seemed to make the room have a dark aura going on. He suddenly wondered if he had said something wrong.

The General stood from his seat, his heighttowering them all right now. He then stated, "Wala akong problema sa mga sundalo ni Goyo. Ang kinakatakot ko ay kung anong binabalak nung Koronel na kasama niya sa iyo."


	9. Return Pt I

**Return**

Pt. I

* * *

 _Tirad Pass surely has its fair share of history in Philippine history: for it showcase the heroism of the Boy General. But... what if it had been otherwise? Instead of dying, Goyo survived Tirad Pass. Will he be able to have his own happy ending, and find it at Dagupan?_

* * *

Despite winning and surviving Tirad Pass, it would forever haunt Goyo that he almost died for another time. That it had been another dance with death. Perhaps, upon knowing his conviction to survive for his family and for a certain woman he hesitantly had left in Dagupan, Death had spared him for another time. To bring him back home, and to at least give him a chance for the taste of a happy ending.

That's why, right after the battle, he had asked _Señor Presidente_ if it would be possible for him to at least spend Christmas with the people he truly had kept on his heart at the moment he had considered to be his last. He said that the war had torn apart families for far too long, and everyone was edgy to make it to their homes for Christmas. With the success of Tirad Pass, _Señor Presidente_ allowed him and his brigade. But made him promise, along with his forces, that their loyalties remained to him—that when he'll be in need another time, they must submit to their duty. That they'll only be at home with their families for Christmas, at most until New Year; but they _must_ return after such celebrations for everyone must remember that they remain at war.

 _Señor Presidente_ had warned him himself that the journey back to Bulacan will be greeted with a battle with Americans. That the best option he and his forces have was to scatter away. And to at least mislead the Americans than to give the enemies the advantage of knowing that their target would be their home province.

Goyo had plans already. He was planning to drop by Dagupan first before heading home. Vicente teased him that he better grabbed the necessary opportunity to finally settle the scores. The war would continue on, and they had promised to be at Bulacan for Christmas. They mustn't missed it, or else, Julian would kill them. After all, news surely had been spread already that the two of them had survived the ordeal.

The two of them, along with Joven, had reached Dagupan a few days later. At the outskirt of the town, they learned that Dagupan was already under the occupation of the Americans. Due to that, he and Vicente stripped off their military coats, cap and hat, boots and their armaments, before burying them at a secluded place, leaving a subtle reminder, and they entered the city on their inner shirts, faded military pants and satchels. With them being known around Dagupan, they needed to be much more careful, trailing the long road to the house of Don Mariano—the one almost trailing the outlet of the gulf.

"Hoy, Goyo," Vicente called out to him in almost a whisper, patting him on his shoulder that caused him to stop. "Hindi ba si Remedios iyon?" He asked, pointing at a lone figure seated by the rocks and overlooking the setting sun.

"Anong ginagawa niya—" Goyo was interrupted right away when both Vicente and Joven pushed him out of their hiding spot. He fell back to the ground with a groan, and as he sat up, he mumbled under his breath, "Puñeta." But now that he was out in the open as he lifted his head up, he realized that the woman had turned to him, surprised and unsure as she called his name.

"Goyo?" she asked with a slight frown, standing from her seat among the rocks.

"Remedios," he sighed, pulling himself upright. He brushed the existent dirt on his clothes, realizing that he was completely stripped off his honor as a soldier because this was the only way that he, Vicente and Joven could enter Dagupan safely without being hinted by the Americans as commanding officials of the Philippine Republic. He felt ashamed, when the previous times that Remedios had seen him, he was proudly wearing his uniform as an esteemed soldier. "A-Ako'y—"

"Nagbalik ka," Remedios finished off, drawing closer, slowly, afraid that he was just an illusion right now. She bit her lower lip as she was finally standing right in front of him. "Nabalitaan ko ang nangyari sa Pasong Tirad. At..." She lowered her head, stammering for a second. "At... di ko inaasahan na babalik ka, sapagkat nasa ilalim na ng mga Amerikano ang mga bayang palibot ng Golpo ng Lingayen. At magpapasko na din, at iniisip ko na ika'y uuwi ng Bulacan upang kahit papaano ay makapagdiwang ng Pasko kasama—"

"Remedios," he started another time. With them being this close to each other, he couldn't even find the strength in him to be so much more.

When he read her letter to him, he understood something—that the way to earn her love was to break apart everything that heralded him as a hero. That he must find it within himself his true essence. That from the start and in the end, no matter what happens, he would always just be a boy—a _man_ —named Gregorio del Pilar.

And he was here to make her know that. "Nagbabalik ako dahil... Dahil tama ka sa lahat ng bagay. _Tama_ silang lahat tungkol sa akin. Pero, naparito din ako upang sabihin na... Na nagkamali kang ituring akong isang bayaning di mo maabot." He hesitantly took her hand on his own, guiding her hand at the place of his heart. He was no longer shaking compared to the last time. For he was no longer lost. "Dahil buong-buo akong nandito sa harapan mo ngayon upang iparamdam sa iyo na buong-buo rin ang aking pagmamahal sa iyo."

She bit her lower lip another time before sighing heavily. "Goyo..."

He squeezed her hand, and he was surprised to find out how the hand he had been holding close grasped the fabric of his shirt. Not to mention that she was shivering.

"Akala ko..." She gulped in hard. Her voice small and quivering. "Akala ko... di na ulit kita makikita. Akala ko makakalimutan mo na ako."

His eyes saddened, lowering a little to see the presence of a chain around her neck. Looped onto the thin link had been a familiar ring. The same plain gold ring that he had given to her since her father won't allow her to take that diamond ring that he initially wanted to give. "Remedios... yung singsing na iyan—"

All of a sudden, she drew her face closer to his chest, surprising Goyo himself. "Tumahimik ka, Goyo. Kapag nagsalita ka pa, isusuko kita sa mga Amerikano."

Goyo was so dumb-struck that he heard himself gasping. He could swore that even Vicente and Joven who've been still on their hiding behind the bushes and watching them all along had gasped rather loudly. It took Goyo a second later to relax and chuckle as he finally allowed himself to surround his arms around her. He breathed in her familiar and sweet scent, and his fingers tangled on her hair. He imagined the debt to God for sparing him, but it could all be a good life.

"Alam mo ba na 'Goyong' ang tawag sa akin ng pamilya at kaibigan ko?" he inquired in a whisper as he slowly and gently swayed her, allowing her to cry on his chest.

"Sinabihan na nga kitang tumahimik," she mumbled, trying to suppress her tears. " _Goyong_."


	10. Fanfiction

**Fanfiction**

* * *

 _Modern Jovente AU. It all started with a fanfiction and a discovery; then to a meeting._

* * *

Joven just published his latest fanfiction. He knew that his writings had reached countless of readers already, but he remained calm all the time to suppress himself from all the positive reactions and the negative ones that were truly opposed to the pairing he had envisioned. He always told himself that it was those people who doesn't accept such reality, or _fantasy_ , or whatsoever.

But how could he stopped writing? After all, his works featured him and a handsome young man named Vicente.

His followers knew that he was a young man with a great crush over the other. Majority of them even encouraged him to speak up, and even started calling the man to notice him. Oh, he wanted to. He just simply does not have enough guts to do so.

He was haunted by his writings every now and then. He would often stare at the distance imagining one scene then another, and would take notes on his notebook dialogues that he would prefer to write on. His works were mostly soft, sweet and romantic. Most of them were one-shots, leaving readers at the edge of their seats and not unveiling too much. And probably, that earned too much more followers than intended.

Yet, his latest published work was more than that. There was this kiss, and this embrace, and this declarations of love. It was one that was truly out of his league. Joven had written this one because he couldn't take it out of his head until his idea finally took the form of words.

Joven sighed heavily as he scrolled on through his phone for the latest comments and favorites. He had been standing on the line for the next bus, heading home from school. It was only during these moments that he could check on the analytics of his works; for no one from his friends knew that he was writing such things, not even his parents at home.

"Uhm, excuse me," the man behind him remarks. "Hindi ba iyan yung pinaka-latest na rinelease nung writer na shini-ship si Joven at Vicente?"

He bit his lower lip, afraid to turn to the man. "Ah, oo nga po." He chuckled lightly. "Hindi ko inaasahan na makakakilala din ako ng iba pang nagbabasa din nito."

The man chuckled. "Nasabihan lang ako nung mga ka-tropa ko. Ang landi kasi ni Goyo. Sinabihan siya ng isang liniligawan niya na may nagsusulat daw tungkol sa akin. Haka-haka pa nga ay nasa parehong unibersidad din natin."

Joven froze, finally looking behind him to see the man standing right next on the line. "Po?"

 _"Mahal kita, Koronel,"_ the man read on. _"Tadhana ang nagdala sa atin upang magkatagpo."_

He flushed, almost looking away of not quite believing his eyes.

"Nakakatuwang malaman nga na sa wakas ay nasabihan ako ni Goyo ng isang magandang balita."

"Po?"

"Si Goyo ang nagsabi sa akin na baka mas malapit pa sa akin kesa sa iniisip ko yung taong nagsusulat ng mga fanfiction na ito. Ang galing mo magsulat! Parang totoong nangyayari," he remarked. He offered his hand for a handshake and smiled. "Oo nga pala. Vicente Enriquez."

He hesitantly took his hand for a shake. "Joven Hernando po." His mind was running wild, telling him to do not freak out or even suddenly call him as "Koronel" as how his character Joven had been calling the man of his dreams in the fanfiction. But at that moment, he wished that he has the same courage as the character Joven has with all his Jovente stories.

"Oo, alam ko." Vicente leaned closer by his ear to whisper in a sweet voice just as how his Vicente character had done on his latest work. " _Mahal_."


	11. Secrets Pt II

**Secrets**

Pt. II

* * *

 _If General Luna didn't die, Colonel Enriquez must steel his nerves to meet him to deliver a message... or will he end up falling in love with Joven, the General's adopted son?_

* * *

"Goyo..." he was exhausted—light-headed from some drinking spree last night—and he pressed his hands against his temples to ease the ache. "Si Julian na lang ang papuntahin mo doon. Nakakatakot harapin si Heneral Luna. Mapapatay niya ako kapag naamoy niya na amoy alak ako. Narinig mo ba yung usap-usapan tungkol sa kanya?"

"Tungkol doon sa Artikulo Uno? Oo; magandang batas na dapat ay nakalatad sa ating konstitusyon kung maari. At yung pagpapahiya niya sa Brigada ng Kawit? Oo; totoo naman na walang panahon ang dapat ipasadya sa gitna ng digmaan," his friend replied with a sharp voice. "Tsaka mas lasing pa sa iyo si kuya. Ayoko mabalitaan na sumuka siya sa harapan ng Punong Heneral."

It was actually a surprised for him to find out that Goyo wasn't drunk from last night. He knew that the young general was courting a woman last night, but had been always rejected and yet he remained as a fool. He started to wonder what Goyo had eaten to start acting a little weird.

In the end, he finally agreed on. He was sent to deliver the letter of seeking an audience with General Luna. He was still in the end of his wits, but he ensured that he would have a very good impression for the sake of the Brigada del Pilar. He made sure that he doesn't smell like alcohol, that he would not vomit, and he would not pee on his pants due to his own fear.

But, good Lord, he surely didn't regret being the messenger. He was surprised to find out that in a great battallion of valiant soldiers loyal to General Luna, there would be a man who wasn't at all a soldier. Someone who was completely out of place... and yet, there he was.

"Sabihin mo kay Goyo na ako'y nagagalak tanggapin ang kanyang paanyaya," General Luna told him. "Inaasahan ko na magkikita kami ayon sa aking nasabi. Kailangan nating magkaisa kung nais talaga nating matalo ang mga Amerikano."

"Opo, heneral," he managed to reply back. He was a little embarrassed that he was stealing glances at the man who've been watching him since his arrival as well, seated with Colonel Róman, Captain Rusca, and Major and Captain Bernals, as they enjoyed on their afternoon _siesta_ of tea and _ensaymadas_.

And so he returned back to his general. But not before having another lingering look at the man who've shyly turned away.

* * *

Vicente could swore that he had been surprisingly eager for the meeting between Goyo and Heneral Luna. It wasn't the first time, but it would be for someone, aside from the soldiers, whom they'll collaborate with. Being the aide-de-camp, it was his obligation to be next to Goyo for throughout the audience. That didn't stop him, however, from glancing on at the man—now standing next to the Bernal brothers.

When their eyes met for a second, he smiled at the man. All of a sudden, the man averted his gaze. He wondered if he was having false assumptions, but his smile widened upon seeing him blushed.

* * *

The days that followed had been peaceful. Both forces of the two generals had come to an agreement of working together to fulfill their common goal to ensure that the Philippine Republic will have an advantage if a stronghold battle will ensue. And Vicente was asked to overlook a respective part of the troops working on with building almost unpenetrable trenches at the other end of camp.

He could've asked Goyo to place him close to the main base, but he knew that the young general would not allow the older del Pilar to be on his place; since Julian would certainly linger with the work. Compared to being close to the base, Julian would remain under Goyo's reach and the watches of General Luna's forces, which will make Julian act as a commendable soldier than a reckless one.

Anyhow, he remained thankful for once in a while, the man—whom he later learned to be named Joven Hernando—would be trailing one end of the trenches all the way to the other with José Bernal. For some reasons, he could say that General Luna had chosen the younger Bernal to act as some guard for Joven. Though there were times that their meeting were fleeting—a nod, a greeting, and an acknowledgement—Vicente could not stop himself from wanting to have a more in-depth conversation to get to know the man much more.

After all, there was something about the man that made him want to get closer to him.

It was only after a few days more that Vicente had been cornered by the del Pilars and by his own younger brother, Jose.

"GAH!" Julian screamed in frustration, one that could be heard by practically everyone on camp. Surely another would insinuate General Luna to barge in right at their hut to find out the reason why.

"Kuya, maghunustili ka nga," Goyo chides from the series of papers he had been reading. He was about to start taking notes onto his journal before Julian shouted. The ink from his pen had caused a blot onto the otherwise clean paper. He mumbled sharply, "Puñeta!"

"Ano na naman bang nangyayari sa iyo, pinsan?" Juan, the del Pilar brothers' cousin, inquires while he was polishing their rifles and swords along with the younger Enriquez.

Vicente remained looking from outside of the hut, while the four others bickered on.

"Nakakainis yung ganito," Julian settled onto the floor next to Juan. A heavy frown on his face, he reached out for his own rifle and aimed it at the empty space. "Wala namang nangyayaring labanan, bakit hindi tayo puwede magkaroon ng pista? Hindi gaya dati bago tayo sumanib sa mga puwersa ng Punong Heneral. Ngayon man ay 'di man din tayo makapaglabas ng alak."

"Isa pa talaga, kuya, at ilulunod kita sa ilog," Goyo warns, completely angry and depressed with another paper being wasted after another dripped that caused another blot.

"Goyong naman oh!" Julian pleaded, before turning a casual look at Vicente, who've been quiet all along. He smirked. "Mukhang malalim ang iniisip ng kapatid mo, Jose."

At that remark, all of them turned to look at Vicente who remained oblivious, still looking out at the small window of the hut they've been sharing. His eyes fixated on to the nearby hut where General Luna and his closest confidants were. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Vicente suddenly spoke out of the blue, "Paano ba hadlangan ang pusong umiibig?"

"Kuya?" Inquired Jose. The rest were bewildered with how strange Vicente was talking. Apparently, it was only Goyo who doesn't seem to have read the situation correctly that he snorted, smiling after finally giving up with writing today's entry.

"Makukuha mo lang naman siya sa isang tingin eh," Goyo started. "Ngitian mo tapos gumawa ka ng hakbang para makapagusap kayo."

The three others who were in remained quiet. The three of them thinking the same thing: _"Tanga nga itong si Goyong sa pag-ibig. Di alam kung ano ang totoong ibig-sabihin ni Enteng. Nagsalita ang magaling."_

They waited for Vicente to say something again, but he sighed heavily first before saying, "Ang hirap kasi. Pakiramdam ko na bago pa ako makagawa ng hakbang, babalatan na ako ng buhay ng Punong Heneral."

"At bakit mo naman iyon nasabi? Sino ba yang inii—" Julian interrupted Goyo by covering the latter's mouth. The older del Pilar chuckled and said, "Hindi ka naman babalatan ng Punong Heneral, Enteng. Panigurado ay babasahan ka muna nung—" And so, Juan del Pilar interrupted Julian, doing the same thing that the latter had done, assuring later on, "Hindi iyon totoo! Susuportahan ka namin kahit ano pa naman—" Jose placed his hand to cover Juan's mouth, and annoyingly, he asked, "Sino ba kasi, kuya? Kahit sino na, 'wag lang yung inampon ng Punong Heneral."

But Vicente's flush was enough to answer that troubling question. And what trouble it truly was to be secretly in love.


	12. Return Pt II

**Return**

Pt. II

* * *

 _Goyo survived Tirad Pass and was reunited with his love from Dagupan. But there is still someone waiting for him to return alive for Christmas, right?_

* * *

After spending a few days in hiding with the Nable José family, Goyo and Vicente decided to head back to Bulacan. They've preferred Joven to stay with the Nable José where they thought he would remain safe than him with the two of them being surely hunted by the Americans. Vicente was reluctant, but he knew that this was for the best; just as how Goyo had been so hesitant as well on parting ways with Remedios, whom he wanted to introduce to his family for formalities.

Joven, however, assured that it was for his own welfare. Remedios, on the other hand, though Vicente had joked that Goyo must remain loyal if they were to bump with one of Goyo's previous girlfriends again, had stood firm to say that she was fine and wasn't jealous; but if it reached her ears that the young general was back to his old tactics of "collecting" women, well, better never plan to return to Dagupan ever again.

The last night of Goyo and Vicente's travel before finally reaching Bulacan, it had been rainy. The two of them huddled at a cave they found and managed to light up a fire. But it wouldn't be enough unless there would be more firewood. At that, Goyo opened up his satchel and didn't hesitate to reach out for the papers that had been in; looking at each one without any moment of doubt to throw it later on to the furnace.

This hadn't gone unnoticed. Vicente immediately raised a hand to stop Goyo for a second. "Teka, teka. Anong _ginagawa_ mo?"

"Kailangan natin mapanatili yung apoy, hindi ba?" Goyo inquired before shuffling letter after letter onto the fire. "Para naman kasi na kailangan ko pa ang mga ito."

"Sus naman... nagagawa at nasasabi mo lang iyan para makaapak ka pa rin ng Dagupan, 'no?" Vicente smiled.

Goyo stopped for a second before shaking his head with a light chuckle. "Walang mangyayari sa atin kung patuloy tayong magpapatali sa ating mga nakaraan. Kaya ko ito ginagawa. Nais kong maging tapat hindi lang kay Remedios, maging sa paninindigan ko na siya ang nararapat na babae para sa akin. Na talagang natatangi siya."

"Ilang babae na kaya ang nasabihan mo niyan?"

"Kilala mo ako, Enteng."

Vicente laughed. "Ngayon nga lang talaga kita nakitang ganyang katapat sa isang babae, Goyong. Totoo nga na naiiba si Remedios para maging ganyan ka."

* * *

It was about dawn when the two reached Bulacan, and what a flood of emotions it had been to find out that they were truly here. _Alive_.

Goyo never imagined that he'll be back here. To the town of his birth and childhood. At the day of Tirad Pass, he knew that he was to meet his end there. But it truly had been a trick of fate for the bullet to just sizzle a few inches away from his neck. And if his family heard about that luck of his, they would certainly panic and tell him to finally be done with his service. As if they could make him; and as if he would let them to.

But most of all, Goyo was thrilled with the knowledge of living. He couldn't wait to tell everyone that it was his will that made him survive. And that he wanted them to meet a woman from Dagupan whom he intended to make his wife after being his light and eye-opener.

"Goyong," Vicente called for him, nudging him by his side. He swallowed hard, afraid of relieving such memory of the latest battle. "Sasabihin mo ba sa kanila na muntikan ka na?"

Goyo sighed heavily. "Maiiwasan ko ba?"

"Hmm... iiyak kasi na parang bata na naman si Julian kapag ganun eh."

"Hindi mawawala kay Kuya iyon."

"Ibig kong sabihin ay mas lalong magiging bantay-sarado iyon sa iyo."

"At dahil doon ay paniguradong tatanda siyang binata."

Vicente chuckled at that, covering his mouth with his hand as if to ease his laughter. "Panigurado ngayon ay makakahanap na siya sapagkat 'di mo na magagawang mang-akit ng mga magagandang dilag kung saan man tayo mapadestino ngayon. Sinong mag-aakala na darating tayo ang panahon na magiging seryoso na ikaw, Goyong, sa isang babae."

"Sinong nagsabi na tatanda akong binata?" Eventually, the two of them stopped walking upon hearing that familiar voice and felt strong arms surrounding their shoulders to draw them closer.

The two of them froze. Especially Goyo whose eyes suddenly moistened and tears finally fell down his cheeks. His voice broke when he spoke, "K-Kuya..."

Vicente laughed, clapping the man on the shoulder to pull away. He was willing to give the brothers space. "Julian."

Julian let Vicente away, but kept Goyo within his arm. He knocked off his brother's hat and shuffled his hair. "Tangina niyo. Pinag-alala niyo ako ng sobra." He chuckled as he blinked away the tears of happiness from his eyes.

"Tangina naman, Julian, napakagandang bati naman niyan!" joked Vicente.

Goyo was still crying. His face was pressed on Julian's shoulder as if that will suppress him from sobbing; but it was so audible that he had been mumbling all over again three words, an opposite to what he had assumed at that time that they were swimming at the river in Dagupan.

 _"Kuya, buhay ako."_


	13. Double Date

**Double Date**

* * *

 _Felidios Modern AU (with Mabinaldo)! Miong was curious who had captured his sister's heart. It appeared that his insecurity would be turned against him._

* * *

Miong had dropped his mug of coffee that morning upon seeing his younger sister, Felicidad, all dressed up to leave. It was still six, and he knew that Felicidad never wake up way earlier than that; but today, it had been so evident that she had been up preparing for the previous two hours.

A maid instantly cleaned up the mess, just as he asked, "Saan ang lakad mo? Kaaga-aga... Sira na naman ba yung orasan mo? O wala na namang baterya?"

"Kuya naman," Felicidad chided, taking a quick look at the mirror for another time. "Nakakatuwa."

"Bakit di ko alam na aalis ka ngayon?"

"Nagpaalam na ako kay inay. At bakit ba kailangan mo malaman pa kung may lakad ako?"

"Sino kasama mo?"

Felicidad stopped for a second and smiled knowingly at his brother. "Kapag naman si Pule ang kasama mo, nang-iintriga ba ako? Ayaw mo na iniintriga kita, di ba? Kaya 'wag mo akong intrigahin din sa lakad ko at kung sino ang kasama ko." Afterwards, she announced herself leaving the house and didn't even hesitate to dash happily.

Miong immediately bolted to his room, dressed up in a haste, and asked his mother few questions, he left the house without even minding a new cup of coffee. Driving a new blocks away from their house, he knocked on to snatch someone to come with him.

When Pule opened the door, Miong immediately told him, "Magbihis ka. Alis tayo."

Pule frowned. "T-Teka... anong binabalak mo?"

"Si Feli..."

"Anong mayroon kay Feli?l

"Kung sino-sino na naman ang kinakasama at kung saan-saan na naman siya nagsisipunta."

"Tapos?"

Miong only narrowed his eyes slightly at that.

* * *

"Tagaytay lang, at nataranta ka na kaagad, Miong," Pule mumbled with a heavy sigh. "'Di mo ba magawang pagkatiwalaan ni minsan si Feli? Magkatropa naman. Malaki na si Feli." He cleared his throat. "Sa totoo lang, para kang sira-ulo."

"Magagalit sa akin si Feli kapag nakita niya na sinusundan ko siya," Miong said, crouching low by a nearby bush, eyeing his younger sister waiting close to the Ferris wheel. Visibly waiting for someone.

"Totoo naman, ha? At tumayo ka nga diyan. Pinagtitinginan ka na kaya," scolded Pule with a raised eyebrow.

Miong didn't move from his position. "Babae ba talaga yung kasama ni Feli?"

"Babae nga, di ba? Kaibigan ni Feli panigurado."

"Talaga?! Walang magkaibigan na naghahawak-kamay sa publiko, Pule!"

"Mag-ingay ka pa at maririnig ka ni Feli." He eyes Miong for a second. "At alam mo naman na kitang-kita ako ni Feli rito, hindi ba?"

Miong flushed before he hurriedly pulled Pule's wheelchair just right behind him before crouching back on to his hiding. He then watched on his sister, happily taking the ice cream from a beautiful lady. It was visible that they were talking about something interesting, much to his dismay. "Hindi ko sila marinig!"

"Ano ba naman, Miong? Dapat nagpatawag ka na lang ng inspektor kung lahat ng bagay ay gusto mo malaman." Pule pressed his nose with his fingers to ease his nerves. "Hindi ka lang ata nakapag-kape kaya ka ganyan."

"Sino ba naman ang makakapag-kape ng malaman na may lakad ang kapatid niya ng walang pasabi lang man?"

"Yung normal na tao, Miong. Kaya ng isang normal na tao ang uminom ng kape sa kondisyon na binigay mo."

Miong stood from his hiding and said, "Kaayos-ayos ng umaga. Painom na ako ng kape, tapos nalaman ko na aalis si Feli ng di ko man lang alam. Mukha tuloy na hindi kami magkapatid at hindi kami nagkaka-usap."

"Sige. Laksan mo pa boses mo."

* * *

"Feli," Remedios calls out before pointing at the direction of where Miong and Pule were, the rest of the people starting to look at them with their loud banter. "Di ba si Kuya Miong at Kuya Pule mo ang mga iyon?"

Feli rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Normal na 'yan sa kanila kapag nag-dadate sila, Meds."


	14. Drink It Up

**Drink It Up**

* * *

 _Slight Jovente (if you squint)! Vicente's greatest flaw was leaving Joven under the care of the del Pilar brothers after a party one night. It served him a lesson that he would never allow such thing to happen again._

* * *

Vicente should have never allowed the del Pilar brothers to be left unattended. Like small children, despite him being younger than those two, were a pain; especially when they were left on their own dwindling with bottles and bottles of liquor throughout the night.

Once, the elder del Pilar had been singing with a slurry voice that woke up the entire neighborhood that earned them deadly glares the following morning for the chaos they've caused at a time that was supposed to be lights out. And there was a moment that the younger del Pilar dared his brother and him that he could fly by climbing a nearby tree, almost slipping countless of times before reaching the highest branch, and jumped shouting that he was an eagle; it ended with a fractured leg and painful nights of curses out of the young general.

Due to this, Vicente promised that he would not be drinking too much that he would immediately lose sight of his senses and do something incredibly stupid as those two. Somehow, he had gotten used to the idea of being the arbiter between the brothers when they were handling drinks.

He just returned back to the barracks after rounding the guards if they were at their posts for the night. And when he returned, he was surprised to find out that the del Pilar brothers were not only drunk, but has another drinking companion.

"Magandang gabi, Koronel!" Joven laughed with an audible slur on his voice. He looked somber, glasses crooked and his hair had been disheveled. He raised a hand up, holding a half-empty bottle of one of the strongest liquors that the del Pilars usually showered themselves on after a celebration. "Inom po tayo, Koronel!"

Julian huffed his dismay. "'Wag mo na alukin iyang si Enteng, Joven. Di mo iyan mapapainom." He chuckled loudly. "'Yan nga pala ang nanay namin ni Goyong."

"'Di niyo ako nanay, mga ulol," Vicente scolded. He sighed heavily, knowing that being mad over the matter will not resolve this current case. He drew closer to the three, especially to Joven, as if to take away the bottle. "Amin na nga iyan!"

"Ayaw ko po!" Joven scolded, drawing the bottle closer to his chest. He hiccuped before he could even said, "Mahal ko po 'tong bote."

Goyo cracked a laugh at that, pouring himself another round of wine. "Enteng, ang hina mo naman pala. Mas mahal pa pala ni Joven ang alak."

Julian covered his mouth with a hand as if that will stop him from laughing. "Goyong, 'wag ganyan. Magseselos si Enteng. Tignan mo, iiyak 'yan!"

Vicente glared dangerously at the two del Pilars that didn't had any effect given that the two were laughing already without care all due to the implication that there was alcohol involved. "Tama na nga iyan. Mga tarantado talaga—" He immediately stopped when he felt someone pulling him away. Trailing his eyes where, he realized that it was Joven who've focused his attention on the sword that had been sheathed on the scabbard by his side, the latter currently holding it by the end to take it.

"Koronel," he trailed off, hiccuping as he remained embracing the bottle by an arm. "Pahiram po. Dali na."

Vicente chided Joven's hand away but it remained firmly closed around the scabbard. "Joven... 'wag ka naman sumabay."

Joven pouted with a heavy frown on his face and immediately closed his hand around the grip of Vicente's sword, swiftly unsheathing it, much to Vicente's surprised. He raised the gleaming sword above his head, shouting, "Humanda na kayong lahat!"

The del Pilars laughed with amusement, trying to suppress their laughters—Julian fell from his seat; while Goyo's shaking hands faltered, causing the last contents of his cup to fall from the corner of his lips then to his clothes.

Vicente's eyes were wide as he tried to calm Joven down and take the sword from him. Helpless at such a situation, he closed his arms around Joven. "Joven! Akin na iyan! Bago mo pa masaktan ang sarili mo!"

"Fuego!" Joven waved the sword over his head, laughing and shouting. He struggled against Vicente's grip, wanting to get away as he raised his hand with the bottle. "Sino ka?! Bitawan mo ako! Walang makakatalo sa akin!"

Vicente was surprised with Joven's strength. He cursed under his breathe upon hearing the sound of a gunfire and a bottle shattering closeby. He knew that it would be one of the del Pilar brothers. Then, Joven slipped from Vicente's grasp, causing him to fall face-first to the ground with a surprised shocked. He helplessly watched Joven tripped, sprawling to the ground.

"Tangina nga naman," he mumbled under his breathe.


	15. The Brother I Once Had

**Living is Harder**

* * *

 _Even before the tragedy that came in a tumbling succession, Goyo was a different man whom Major Manuel Bernal had known. Unfortunately, there are just some things that even he couldn't control, especially if the blindfold had been worn too tightly for the truth to be seen; and for Manuel, the fault was his._

* * *

 ** _How did things lead to this?_**

"Napakabata niya naman para maging heneral, Kuya," José told him the first time that they met the famed Boy General who was a few years younger than his brother.

But he won't care less about that because he heard about the great feats of this young man, and he couldn't help but feel the same admiration that José has for the young general's bravery.

The Boy General was brilliant. His skills exceptional that could be a match to the greatness of others. He has what it takes to be a commander.

However, the tides had shifted. No one could fathom the possibility to be blinded with false idolatry. Even the Boy General he had known to be beyond peerless in the eyes of Heaven with all his strength and grandiose would also be corrupted to depend so much with another's light.

 ** _How come our fates end this way?_**

General Antonio Luna was assassinated in Cabanatuan. Colonel Francisco Román was also part of the casualty. Captain Eduardo Rusca was arrested. The soldiers under General Luna were asked to surrender. He and José were hunted.

They heard that a certain general was ordered to see such decree possible.

He sighed heavily, filled with anguish. One would even say that he was lost and helpless right now. He said intently, "Hindi tayo susuko sa mga sundalo ni Goyo."

But he knew that no place in the entire country will be a safe place to hide. Even their families will be involved. No one will wish to be on the bad side of the Idol.

He knew the Boy General. He knew that such man had unparalleled devotion even if it was for the wrong side. He knew that he would ensure that such task was solved successfully. He knew that he would search far and wide for him, because he also knew them beforehand.

Probably, they knew how the other thinks. That's why capture had been way too easy.

 ** _What happened to you?_**

"Hindi ka sundalo, Goyo," he said, struggling with his own stand as he looked down at the crouching general. "Isa kang…"

The truth hurts, he thought. It hurts him the most that he needed to snap that back.

"… _aso_."

 ** _I pray that you will break free from those chains._**

"Tahol, Goyo. Tahol," he taunted with a hoarse voice. He even elicited a mocking bark as he helplessly watched the young general left the interrogation and torture room without even looking back at all.

Despite the smirk on his face and the pain of his body, he felt the worst feeling of it all. That he failed to break through that new shell of the young general.

He no longer cared who had pressed the butt of the revolver by his temple. No longer cared seeing his younger brother struggling and crying.

The pain of saving someone from the wrong road was his very death.

 ** _Let me help you. Even at my death._**

The trigger. The short cry. The echo. The ringing. The shot. The _end_.

No pain. Just silence and grief.

And the memory of their first meeting.

 ** _I know you from before._**

"Gregorio del Pilar, Komandante," the young general said as he offered a hand for a shake.

He didn't hesitate to take it back then. "Manuel Bernal, Heneral del Pilar."

"Goyong," corrected the general with a small smile. "Goyong na lang."

 ** _You're my brother I once had._**


	16. Interrupted

**Interrupted**

* * *

 _"Kapag nagkita kayo ni Julian…" It was the last time that Julian del Pilar was mentioned by Goyo before he was abruptly interrupted from saying the rest to his aidé-de-camp, Vicente Enriquez. What was he actually supposed to say at that time if he was given the chance to continue?_

* * *

Goyo was troubled by last night. He would be lying if he would say that he had a good night sleep, when it had been so visible with just a look how exhausted he was. The dark circles underneath his eyes were prominent, just as how the stance he carried himself showed as if he was carrying the entire world on his shoulders. Walking seems to be both a remedy and a curse—remedy that he could put that tiredness towards something else, and curse for the silence that lingered on with the truth of everything that was currently happening.

He heard Vicente sighing heavily next to him, a parallel call of fatigue like that of his.

"Hindi naman siguro tayo aabutin ng pasko dito, ano?" Vicente told him with an audible hint of depression. "Kating-kati na 'ko umuwi ng Bulacan."

 _Bulacan…_ he pondered. His heart tightened when the place that had been closest to his life was mentioned.

Vicente elbowed him by the side to snap him back to attention. "Hoy… di ka uuwi sa Bulacan?"

He stopped walking, bit his lower lip and sighed heavily before facing his aidé-de-camp. "Kapag nagkita kayo ni Julian…"

 _Sabihin mo na naging maayos lang ang lahat,_ he thought. _Sabihin mo na pag-pasensyahan niya na di ko magagawang tuparin ang pangako naming pag-kikita muli. Sabihin mo na lagi siyang mag-iingat, pati din ang aming mga magulang at mga kapatid. Sabihin mo na nawa'y bumalik ang dati niyang ligaya at kisig tulad ng dati kung ako ma'y mawala. Sabihin mo na sana'y maipagmalaki niya ako bilang nakakabata niyang kapatid; bilang sundalo na inialay ang buhay para sa kanyang pagmamahal sa bayang ito. Sabihin mo na nagpapasalamat ako sa lahat-lahat ng kanyang suporta. Sabihin mo na naisin ko man makita siya muli, ay hindi ko na magagawa pa. Sabihin mo na 'wag niya sisihin ang sarili niya sa anumang mangyayari. Sabihin mo na… mahal ko siya, aking kapatid, at 'di ko sinasadyang humantong sa ganito ang lahat._

He closed his eyes for a moment to begin a new.

 _Sabihin mo na patawarin niya ako._

He sighed heavily again and opened his mouth. But before words could even make it out of him, they heard _Señor Presidente_ screaming and their own soldiers fighting one another, that led the two of them to run towards the chaos.

It only later transpired to him that he has too many words to say that couldn't be said in a second. And that he wasn't even able to say anything at all.

* * *

It was only after Tirad Pass and when he finally met Julian that Vicente remembered that Goyo wasn't able to say what he wanted to tell his brother in any case.

"Julian…" he called softly, a tear trickling down his eyes silently, remembering the pain. "Nabanggit ka niya sa akin. Sabi niya…" His voice grew almost inaudible. "Sabi ni _Goyong_ sa akin na, _'Kapag nagkita kayo ni Julian…'_ "

The tears were falling now in great succession.

"Yun yung huli niyang sinabi tungkol sa 'yo." Vicente tried to keep himself from sobbing, but emotions overruled him. "Yun na yun. Hindi niya na nagawa pang ipagpatuloy." He said, no longer trailing since there were no words after that, " _'Kapag nagkita kayo ni Julian.'_ "


	17. Advanced

**Advanced**

* * *

 _Running away had never been the best course of action; nor it had been the first resort to head on to. Miong was at fault with too many things. But there was one thing that he was so guilty that even his birthday (March 22) was tainted with an overload of regrets._

* * *

It was the thirteenth day of the eleventh month of 1899 when all hell broke loose. People back then were superstitious of the number, just as how he was raised to believe. But November 13 of that year was a Monday, and it had just been part of the successive fall-outs of the Republic they've built.

It was just like a few days ago that he received a letter of report that there was nothing to be worried about; but Tarlac still had fallen. And the next target was Dagupan. Though he had sent a letter to the Boy General there, saying that he must remember what his Tio Selong always said, it doesn't seem to sink in quite properly to him.

That was why they were in the running. _Now._

Who would know that the events of peace could just be taken with just a simple snap? And it had been too well that he had delivered such a greeting before all these hardships, because it had been too late at the time that he had a sense of how fast the days had been.

Miong looked back for a second to the remaining group that he has. The exhaustion and stress had been visible, especially to the trailing soldiers who've been part of the Brigada del Pilar. The despair on them was also evident. It was a good thing that the women had been spared, and all he could see right now were soldiers from Bulacan and Manila.

Today was his thirty-first birthday, and no one anticipated that they were to celebrate this occasion on this fashion. After all, Christmas came and went with them still on the run.

 _He remembered General del Pilar smiling vibrantly and proudly when the latter received him during his visit once at Dagupan. The Boy General was so pure of life and he would say that it was a good thing that he had grabbed the opportunity when it had presented itself back then._

 _He was a little faint-hearted when he heard about the short-lived romance between his general and his sister. It had been decided already by fate that there wasn't any chance; and he knew upon seeing the Boy General that the latter was madly in love with the daughter of Don Nable José. The celebration had proven that; such intimate of a dance, the small talks, the stolen smiles, and the lingering eye contacts._

Miong sighed heavily and asked one of the nearby soldiers the moment that their company had decided to rest for a second, "Bakit sinusunod niyo pa rin ako? Lalo na ngayon na wala akong ibang magawa para sa inyo kundi idamay kayo sa pagtakas?"

The soldier froze, blinking away tears of memory. "Para kay Heneral."

He closed his eyes as if to break away from the harsh truth that they've been running from. He suddenly remembered everything about the late general, especially the last happy moments.

 _He remember pulling the general from the great festivity for a second and said his greeting; which surprised the young man._

Dr. Barcelona stood from the circle of gathered soldiers, raising his glass for a toast. He remarked, "Para sa mga sundalo ng Bulacan… para sa katapangan ni Heneral Gregorio del Pilar…"

Miong reluctantly raised his own glass. Guilty as charged.

"Sa kanyang kabayanihan at sakripisyo sa Pasong Tirad para sa Presidente ng Republika," continued the doctor, turning to face him then. "Maligayang kaarawan, Señor Presidente."

He nodded before finally finishing his own drink. But afterward, when he trailed his eyes on the soldiers… he noticed all of them weeping. Most of then mumbling their grief upon opening old wounds.

 _"Señor Presidente," the Boy General called, a little surprised of what was going on._

 _"Maligayang kaarawan, Goyong," he greeted out of the blue._

 _The Boy General was taken aback before smiling of great relief after a few seconds. "Maraming salamat, Señor Presidente."_

Who would have thought that it would be the last great memory of happiness? Who would have thought that it would be the start of his own condemnation of sins?

There's only two possibilities about life—it's either you die as a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.

Emilio Aguinaldo carried the guilt of Gregorio del Pilar's death for the next sixty-three years of his life.


	18. What I Hoped For

**What I Hoped For**

* * *

 _General del Pilar knew the load of responsibility that was placed on his shoulders, and it was downgrading him way harder than anyone else. Too heavy for him to focus his thoughts to other things, and lose track of time. Even forgetting what date it is today._

* * *

Goyo was up early that respective Tuesday. It had just been a day since he and the rest of the Philippine Revolutionary Army started their guerilla movement against the Americans who were threatening to knock them on their knees and have them serve another imperialist again after that of Spain.

It wasn't that he was unable to adapt with the sudden change. He was able to sleep for some time during the end of everyday during the battle to replenish his strength, and he would immediately be up when something wrong happened. But today, it had been different. Like there was something in the air that made him fidget, woke up way early that majority of the camp was still asleep, and he decided to trail on their way as if scouting the perimeter.

But 'scouting' doesn't seem to be a good way to describe it all. He wasn't in his uniform, just the garments underneath his regalias for the night had been way warmer. From afar, he could have been mistaken for a peasant, and not as the Boy General. He doesn't even have his sword or revolver. He was empty-handed, not even thinking of keeping himself armed.

A few more meters of walking, with the camp behind him, he came across a cliff. If he had been absentmindedly walking, he would have fallen a great feet from here and it would all be over for him given the rocky edges by the side and below. And there, at a nearby old and huge tree, he sat contently. Visibly thinking, and troubled.

 _Kamusta na kaya sila Kuya?_ He pondered on. _Sana naman ay nasa maayos silang kalagayan. Panigurado ay nabalitaan na nila ang nangyari sa Tarlac, at ang aming pagtakas._

He sighed heavily. He knew that if he and Julian would be meeting each other again after all of these, his brother would surely strangle him to death with a great hug of relief. He chuckled lightly to himself at that mere thought.

 _Sana'y maging maayos lang ang lahat. Sana nga'y matapos ito bago man mag-Pasko. Kung di man ako makauwi ngayon, ito na ang magiging pangatlong beses na di ako makakapagdiwang ng Pasko sa Bulacan_ , he thought; remembering that two years ago, he was busy being part of the Republic of Kakarong, and last Christmas, he was with Señor Presidente at Biak-na-Bato and the exile in Hong Kong. _Sana talaga'y makauwi ako ngayong Pasko._

He remembered how his family celebrated Christmas. Their family gathered, the foods on the table, the music and air of festivity… it was that scene that he knew too well that he wanted to return to, if possible.

The small smile he had vanished as his mind drifted to another. _Kamusta na rin kaya si Remedios,_ he wondered. _Ipinapanalangin ko na siya ay ligtas. Iniisip niya rin kaya ako?_

"Goyong!"

He froze, hearing his name being called amidst the thick trek of the forest. He immediately stood from his seat at the second call, and looking back, he saw that it was Vicente.

As he made his way to where Vicente was, the latter said, "Kung saan-saan ka na naman pumupunta. Paano kapag may nangyari sa iyo?"

"Wala namang mangyayari sa akin," he answered.

"Paano ka nakakasigurado; eh ang lahat ng iyong sandata'y nasa kampo? Isang tamang-tama na asinta lamang ay maari kang mapatay."

"Bakit ganyan ka naman makapagsalita? Ang aga-aga pa naman."

"Pasensya na, Goyong." He bit his lower lip before continuing, "Nag-aalala lang talaga rin ako."

Goyo smiled sheepishly and gave his aidé-de-camp a pat on the shoulder. "Alam ko iyon. Pero wala ka dapat ikabahala, Enteng. May almusal na ba? Kumakain na ba ang lahat?"

Vicente matched his smile before nudging him by the side. "Mayroon na, pero hinihintay ka pa nila. Nais sana nila na kahit sa maliit na pamamaraan ay maipagdiwang natin."

He seemed oblivious, frowning with curiosity. "Ang ano?"

"Veinticuatro ka na kaya ngayon." Vicente laughed.

He was frozen, foolishly forgetting today's date.

"At pagkatapos ng lahat ng ito, sisiguraduhin natin na isang engrandeng pagdiriwang ang ating gagawin. Kaya ihanda mo ang iyong hinihiling sa araw na iyon ha?" Vicente's eyes softened when he added, "Maligayang kaarawan, Heneral Gregorio del Pilar." Seeing that he was still at shock, Vicente clicked his tongue. "Tara na nga. Nagugutom na ako."

Goyo snapped back at attention, following Vicente on the way back to the camp where the rest of the soldiers and people of the rearguard were. As they made their way, Goyo smiled wistfully as he looked up at the morning sky and sent off his hopeful wishes to the Heavens.

 _Isa pang araw para sa aking kalakasan. Isa pang linggo para sa pagtitiyaga at pagtitiis. Isa pang buwan para sa Pasko. At isa pang taon para maipaglaban ang Pilipinas._


End file.
